


Head & hands.

by babyeblue_bb



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Concussions, Gen, Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Panic Attacks, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-04-21 15:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyeblue_bb/pseuds/babyeblue_bb
Summary: “What—, what happened to m—““They send you flying across the whole forest. Your stupid face banged hard against a rock. You didn’t immediately wake up, so Luffy asked me to bring you back to the ship— I clarify this so you don’t get the wrong idea, you stu—““No… no! What happened to my hands?”(or, Zoro has to deal with a very confused and panicking Sanji.)
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	Head & hands.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah. I'm not sure about this one, I'm afraid Sanji is so OOC but, I'm like, hey he isn't himself because he banged his head pretty bad but well. yeah. no excuses for OOC lmao.
> 
> this work can be seen as ZoSan if you want, but it wasn't written as such.
> 
> english isn't my first language, I am very sorry if you find some mistakes!

Damn captain.  
Zoro tells himself again and again that Luffy is nothing more than an idiot, the king of idiots; however, he can’t go against his commands. "_L__eave me the rest"_ that stupid Luffy said – but how badly injured will they find him, _again_? He never thinks, that brat! And not only he dares brush away Zoro from the fight like he is some no-name, but he also forces him to stay with this cook as stupid as his captain! Zoro lets go of a long, very long sigh, running, as Sanji sways on his shoulder, unconscious after he suffered a bad blow to his head. Bad enough to make his head bleed.  
Zoro cringes. He _hates_ fleeing from a fight. But because of this stupid cook, he has to run to the ship so _he_ can be patched-up. And also certainly because Luffy couldn’t come up with other excuses to make them go away; too proud and – supposedly – too strong to share the enemy.  
  
Pff. Whatever.  
Zoro will take his revenge another day.  
  
He catches a glimpse of the dark shape of the Thousand Sunny, cutting through the thick fog. Well, at least, he can focus on the bright side: he gets to have a good nap once he gets on the ship! And he longs a _long and reposing_ nap.  
  
  
“Uurh…”  
  
  
Movements on his shoulder. Faster breathing.  
The stupid cook is waking up. That’s all he needed, really. Zoro can already see quarrels and insults coming along, maybe event kicks, in a matter of seconds. Carrying him like that is already so degrading but he can’t even imagine Sanji’s role – it’s even worse! But Zoro doesn’t have the time to deal with futile arguments; the faster he arrives on the ship, the faster he can let go of the cook and take a really good (and much deserved) nap.  
  
He feels the cook starting to move against his shoulder. “Wh—… what…”  
  
“I hope you can walk. I’m sick of carrying you,” despite his words, neutrality can be seen through his tone. He doesn’t stop running.  
  
Silence. A way too long silence. Zoro was about to talk again but Sanji cuts him before he could speak.  
(His voice seems so unusually unsure, shaky. Usually, as soon as he realizes that he is on the swordsman's shoulder, he gets all worked up and angry, but… Zoro blames it on that bad blow to the head he’s got earlier.)  
  
“What—, what happened to m—“  
  
“They send you flying across the whole forest. Your stupid face banged hard against a rock. You didn’t immediately wake up, so Luffy asked me to bring you back to the ship— I clarify this so you don’t get the wrong idea, you stu—“  
  
“No… no! What happened to my hands?”  
  
  
His hands?  
Zoro doesn’t give a fuck about his hands! He should be fucking worried about his_ stupid head_! That blow was hard enough to split his skull in two! Does he have no sense of priorities at all? Zoro cringes, irritated by the cook that moves harder and harder against his shoulder, as if he wanted to get down. “Will you stop?!” (despite _really _wanting Sanji to get down, he can’t forget his captain’s words. With that blow to his head, he surely can’t walk…) “You’re gonna fall down, dumbass!”  
  
“My hands! My fucking hands!”, this is as if Sanji wasn’t event listening to him, moving faster until his knee met Zoro’s ribs,_ hard _– certainly without meaning it but _strangely_, the swordsman isn’t so sure about it.  
  
With a grunt of pain, Zoro finally lets him fall down. Anger is bubbling up in his throat and he stops himself from punching the cook (although he somewhat deserved it!). Whimpers of pain escape Sanji’s mouth as his back strongly collide with the ground, his feet still frantically moving around as if he was trying to fight an invisible threat.  
Zoro grinds his teeth. He grasps his arm to force him to get up quickly.  
  
“That’s enough! We have other things to care about, dumbass cook! Get u—“  
  
Zoro stops himself when he sees Sanji’s face.  
Fear. His whole body _breathe__s_ fear, his gaze locked on his hands. (When was the last time Zoro have seen _fear_ on the cook’s face?) He looks almost… terrified. As if he was just about to get killed.  
Zoro blames it, again, on the blow to the head. That’s it, he is just confused…  
He lets go of his arms with a sigh.  
  
“What the fuck is wrong with your stupid hands?” he asks, finally.  
  
“I—! They’re not moving!”  
  
“So?”  
  
“So my hands are not moving, mosshead!”  
  
“Yeah thanks, I understood the first time! I don’t care, there’s other thing to worry about! Get up now, we must go back to the ship. You’ll take care of your hands later on.”  
  
Zoro was about to turn around when a sound stopped him.  
A soft sob. Coming from Sanji. What… ? Is he really crying because of _his hands_? What is wrong with him? Zoro grinds his teeth as he catches a glimpse of a tear rolling down the cook’s cheek. Fuck, he is really crying, that idiot. What’s happening to him?  
It’s the blow on his head that prevents him from thinking properly. Yes, it’s definitely it.  
  
  
Another sigh.  
  
  
He crouches down near Sanji. “Let me see,” he mumbles as he grabs one of the cook’s hands.  
  
Sanji hisses as the swordsman gives a look at his stupid hand: many cuts cover it, some of them are shallow while others are deep, along with scratches and, inevitably, blood that’s already dry. Nothing alarming – although, for that stupid cook who’s always fighting with his feet, it’s rare for his hands to be in such a pretty bad state. Must have been that guy who sent him flying on that rock; now that he thinks about it, Zoro remembers seeing the many knifes the guy was carrying.  
Anyway, there’s nothing serious. Some bandages and that’s it! So why is he freaking out so much? He can’t move his hands because of the pain, that’s as simple as that! Is he that much of an idiot?  
  
Well. Zoro can’t forget the blow on his head. “Your hands are fucking fine, they’re a bit injured but that’s nothing, it’s—“  
  
“If that was fucking nothing, I should be able to move my hands without any trouble!” Sanji is almost shouting – is he shaking?  
  
“But I told you that—"  
  
“Fuck, what if I can’t move my hands, ever again?! What if they stay like that forever?! How will I cook? Will I be able to cook again?”  
  
(Zoro can almost feel dread coming from his words. This is the first time he witnesses the cook being so upset, almost hyperventilating, panicking and crying. Crying about hands. This is stupid, what’s happening to him? His hands are fine, why does it look like he thinks they’re going to be chopped off? What’s wrong with him? There’s no need to make a fuss about it – and they are losing time. If he wasn’t crying so much about it, they would already be on the Sunny.  
But actually, Zoro can’t help but feel a bit of worry. If the cook is freaking out like that, it means that something is very wrong. That blow to his head was _that serious_?)  
  
“Your hands are fine, I already told you!” Zoro raise his voice, he feels like the cook isn’t even listening to him. “You can’t move your hands because of the pain but once Chopper treats them, you’ll be fine. Like nothing happened. Stop whining.”  
  
“Zoro, I—…” he sniffles (fuck, did he just say his _name_?) “I am fucking nothing without my hands, nothing at all. I am useless without them. I have no damn purpose on the ship if I can’t use my hands. If— if I can’t cook, then what’s my purpose? Who would want a cook that can’t fucking cook? I need my hands. I need them…”  
  
  
Zoro sighs, again.  
That fucking blow to his head really turned his brain upside down.  
  
  
The cook’s hand is still in his, he catches one of his fingers and he carefully folds it (he hears a long whimper of pain but he pays no much attention to it). “Look, they’re moving, your stupid hands,” (well, actually, he doesn’t change the fact that Sanji _himself_ can’t move his fingers, but this is better than nothing. His hands aren’t totally paralyzed like he seems to believe). “And fucking breathe, my god. You’re going to pass out.”  
  
Sanji seems to realize his own fast and erratic breathing. His gaze doesn’t quit his own hand, his fingers, the dry blood and the cuts. His head is spinning and throbbing, his throat his burning and his vision is so blurry that he can’t even see the swordsman’s face. He feels like he is going to pass out in a second.  
His heart is pounding so hard in his chest that he is wondering if Zoro can hear it.  
  
  
“Right—…”  
  
  
Right, his hands are still moving.  
He swallows up his fear, finally looking away from his hands. Without even thinking, he lets himself fall against the swordsman, feeling so fucking tired. Breathing. Breathing hard. He embraces his heat and his scent, they’re somewhat reassuring. His hands are _still moving_, there was nothing to worry about, no need to freak out while already thinking about not being able to cook again.  
  
  
Not being able to cook is, for him, the same as death.  
But they’re still moving.  
  
  
Sanji closes his eyes.  
  
  
It’s also because of that blow to his head.  
Everything that just happened is because of the blow to the head.


End file.
